In some approaches to mechanical sausage production, a sausage casing is placed onto a filling tube at an end. A sausage casing brake may then be positioning at the filling tube end. Sausage casing brakes are employed to keep a sausage casing tensioned at the filling tube end when it is being filled with a mass such as sausage meat. To produce a desired sausage product, a sausage casing brake may be sensitively adjusted.
Several issues may arise in approaches to sausage production that utilize sausage casing brakes. For example, adjustment of the sausage casing brake force can be difficult because, if the brake force is too strong, regions where successive casings overlap may be pulled open. Moreover, if the brake force is excessively low, air may be stuffed into a sausage and/or the sausage may be insufficiently filled.
One approach that at least partially addresses the above issues includes a method for manufacturing sausages with a filling machine comprising ejecting a mass through a filling tube into a sausage casing ruffled on the filling tube, and exerting a brake force on the sausage casing via a sausage casing brake on a braking area of a brake ring pressing onto the sausage casing, wherein the braking area extends around a longitudinal axis of the filling tube such that the braking area presses onto a part, and not the entirety, of a circumference of the sausage casing in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and wherein the brake force is distributed in a direction along the longitudinal axis.
In this way, overlapped points of two subsequent sausage casings may be drawn off without hindrance and without pulling apart the casing parts. Further, air inclusions and insufficiently filled products may be mitigated or prevented, as a sufficient braking effect can be realized.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Finally, the above explanation does not admit any of the information or problems were well known.